


Choice

by Raze Flyn (tlanon)



Series: Ten worlds [15]
Category: DCU (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-11
Updated: 2013-01-11
Packaged: 2020-01-07 12:37:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18410801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Raze%20Flyn
Summary: Deathwing's activities come to an end and a new Batman has to take to the streets.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First comments are screened and will never be read so please don't leave any. I don't even log into this account except when I'm adding older works simply so anyone who may be interested in them may read them.
> 
> I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.
> 
> This fic has been backdated as close to its original publication date as I can get.

Choice  
Part One of Two

He opened his eyes to find himself bound and gagged in a chair. A glance to the left saw Alfred and Damian also tied up and then he glanced to the right and saw Batman tied up and Deathwing standing next to him. “Good your awake so now Brucie can make his choice,” Deathwing said with a smile. He noticed there was a large crack in the armor he was wearing. He had no idea how he’d got grabbed but that could wait until he got loose. Unfortunately it seemed Deathwing was very good at tying them down. “As you can see Batman tracked me down and damaged my armor so that means he has to pay for it.” The mask lifted to show his own face. “So he has to choose who dies one of his sons or his surrogate daddy.” The smile that twisted his reflections face was horrifying. “If he doesn’t choose all three of you die and he’s left crippled and alone.”

“Perhaps I can make you reconsider,” a voice said. He immediately recognized the man from the description Superman and Batman had given the league. “Your Employer might have told you about me my armored friend I am Mr. K.”

“He mentioned you brought him back to life,” Deathwing said and he saw Batman’s jaw clinch in anger. “Which I could care less about just leave unless you want to die.” A huge blade extended from the armor then.

“You haven’t the power to kill me boy and it is in your best interest to listen to me unless you want to die when your employer is done with you since I’m the only one who can remove that bomb from your brain.” Mr. K said stepping forward. “By the way the son of the bat is nearly free you might want to tighten the bindings on his left wrist.” He glanced over to see that Damian had nearly gotten his arm free. “Oh I’ll handle it.” Mr. K said and walked over and actually secured the arm. “Stay still boy the adults are talking.”

He turned to watch Deathwing again and saw he was staring at Mr. K with a dark look. “What bomb in my brain?” He could tell the statement had bothered him. “And what deal could you possibly offer?”

“The bomb your employer put in so you wouldn’t betray them,” Mr. K said glancing over at him and winking. “It is keyed to your armor, if you fail in your mission or turn on them they will shut down your armor and your head goes kersplat.” Mr. K then smiled. “But I can remove it and even fix your nerve damage so you don’t need that suit of armor to move all I ask in return is that you let the boy and the man you are cloned from live the other two you can kill.” The man in the suit just smiled with a shrug. “I’d even settle for just sparing the boy considering his Grandfather and Mother he’s very likely to grow up to be a champion for my side.” Mr. K then looked at Alfred. “But you know it really isn’t worth it to kill the old bag of bones and you’ve already crippled Batman for the rest of his life so not worth it to kill him either.” He glanced at Bruce who looked tense and didn’t seem to be even trying to get loose which bothered him.

“Your lying, your just stalling for some reason,” Deathwing said and then turned to Batman. “Time to make your choice or all three of them die.” He watched as the gag was removed form Batman’s mouth but before he could say anything a surge of energy shot out of the wall and struck Deathwing squarely in the crack in his armor. He was surprised to see him going down and then seconds later the energy shot back out and formed into Striker one of the Connors.

“Well done Joseph my boy just like my sister planned when she gave you a heads up and that cryptic hint,” Mr. K said smiling broadly. “Oh and Deathwing I wasn’t lying about the bomb.” He glanced back and saw Deathwing’s horrified expression as suddenly his head split open with a loud bang. “Now Sparky head back to where you were and tell my dear sister that I’ll let her get away bending the rules this time but never again.” He reached over and touched Striker and suddenly he was gone. “Now let me just untie you all.” He snapped his fingers and he was free. “You might want to help Bruce up the nano machines Deathwing injected him with have damaged his nerves so badly that he’ll never walk without help again.”

“That can wait,” Batman said glaring at Mr. K. “He said that you brought his employer back to life?” Mr. K nodded completely at ease. “Who was it?” There was a dark edge to Bruce’s question that made it clear he expected an answer.

“I’m afraid that stays my little secret Brucie,” Mr. K said as he turned and approached Damian who was glaring at him. “By the way boy you should contact your mother and check on her the League of Assassins took quiet a beating at the hands of my sister before they surrendered and agreed to her demands.” The man turned back toward him. “And you Mr. Grayson should dust off your Batman outfit because there has to be a Batman and Bruce cannot be it anymore.” The man was gone then leaving more questions than answers.


	2. Chapter 2

Choice  
Part 2 of 2

He sat watching Damian beat up a simple mugger dressed as Robin. He was ready to step in if the boy carried things too far. “I see you took my advice and dusted off the suit,” Mr. K said suddenly beside him. “You will make a fine Batman but I am not too sure about your Robin.” The man then smiled at him.

He ignored it and kept focused on watching Damian. He wished he hadn’t had to put on the suit but there was no one else to do it. “Is there a reason you’re here?” He had expected this Bruce had warned him that Mr. K would probably show up sooner or later.

“Just here to tell you who killed the Titans,” Mr. K said with a shrug. “I told the former Batman after he fell apart that I’d gladly tell someone worth helping and you my boy are worth helping.” He ignored him then noticing that Robin was done and hoping he wouldn’t head up here directly. Bruce had been adamant that Damian was to be kept away from this thing.

“The boy isn’t going to come this way he is determined to prove himself he’ll head to find more trouble like a good little soldier.” Mr. K said with a dark smirk. “Anyway the person who hired your clone to kill the Titans was Grant Wilson.” Mr. K shrugged his shoulder then. “I needed Deathstroke’s help with something and the resurrection of his son was his payment.” So that explained it. “I wouldn’t worry too much Grant lost access to the resources he used to set things in motion when he killed his half sister.” The man then smiled. “You’d love to kill him but you can only kill when your in a rage as the Joker would know.”

“Thanks for the information now go away.” He lept off the roof and began to follow Damian who had taken off in another direction. He wasn’t surprised when Mr. K was beside him again keeping up.

“If you ask nicely I’ll fix Bruce Wayne’s body in a few weeks once he’s mentally in a place to be Batman again.” The man said with a dark smirk. “Of course it won’t be for free and you’ll have to do something in exchange.”

“Go away I won’t make any deals with you,” He saw the man smile and then he was finally alone. He wasn’t surprised by that offer. Bruce was confident that the man would try to bargain to heal the damage done to him and was adamant that no one should make any of those deals. He felt like things were spiraling out of control and he had no choice in anything any more.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Reading


End file.
